Gaeta 1
Gaeta 1 is an unfinished mainland continent. Gaeta 1 is the continent with the largest surface of abandoned land and directly-owned Linden land. It is not connected to other continents and its South-East part is unfinished. This small continent has no airport and only two small beach roads (in fact two paths). In East, there are sims of Linden Land, land that have never been sold. SLGI team gave this continent the transitory name C008. History The West and South parts of Gaeta 1 were built in a single day, june 4th, 2008. The North branch was built later. The South-East part is still unfinished. Even today, there is land, in North-East, that has never been sold. Coordinates The Coordinates are in sims, as shown by Gridsurvey http://www.gridsurvey.com.First numbers are longitude (min and max), last numbers are latitude (min and max). *Coordinates:1140-1155/1126/1130 *1140-1149/1126-1130 West Gaeta *1144-1149/1112-1125 South Gaeta *1150-1155/1126-1128 North Gaeta Grid Sector K11 Statistics *Size in sims: 141 (19/16) *Size in km: 9.24 (4.86/4.10) *Sims compleatly flooded with water: 38 *Coast sims (direct access to water): 54 *Sims without water: 49 *Sims with road access: 12 *Sims without direct access: 39 *Population density: very low Geography Gaeta 1 is one of the smallest Linden-owned continent, smaller then some private continents like Eden Continent or Estate Continent. Overall Gaeta 1 is the most unpopulated continent. Even if the road system is too small, the unsold parcels allow access almost to the entire continent. Land is divided in 4 major groups: protected land (usually water sims), Linden land (parcels that have never been sold, recently included into abandoned land, but also a lot of classic abandoned land), rental land (belongs to important rentals, many times it appears as Unused Land) and resident parcels (not yet abandoned). Gaeta 1 is a large plain. It is the most flat continent. The North part is a perfect plain. In North-West peninsula, the most populated part, there is a smooth hill. The plain in South is more elevated, but still a plain. There are no depressions. High borders and obstacles created by terraforming can be seen from place to place, on abandoned land parcels. Sometimes, small slopes can be created from terraforming. Almost all oceanic Water is Protected Land and is navigable. Ocean shores have a large beach of yellow sand and also the ocean floor is yellow. Sometimes, groups of stones can be seen under water. Unlike other places, ocean floor has no slopes or holes. Altitude Altitude map of Gaeta 1 reveals the real shape of the continent. All the North part is smooth, with low altitudes, lower then any other continent. Only in the North-West peninsula, there is a small hill. Its presence was revealed by unexpected altitude. In South, there is a gradual transition from the smooth shores to higher plains. There is a clear evidence for an oceanic plain, continued with a higher continental plain. This feature is also seen on Gaeta 5. Altitude map confirmed that there are no mountains, no massive altitude transitions and no holes or depresions. The most elevated point is 100 meters high, in Lemontal sim. Transportation Gaeta 1 has only two very short beach roads. However, automatic transportation exists thanks to a small pod vehicle that travels across some unsold parcels. The continent has many Water sims and some ports, but navigation is less developed because there is no connection to another continent. Air transportation is also limited to the fact that an airplane cannot leave the continent and there is no airport. The low population density is also an advantage. Gaeta 1 is a good place for free horse riding or for a land rover to explore. This is very easy in East. The oceanic waters in North-West are some of the most quiet seas on the grid, a good place for lonely sailing. Transportation efficiency More info at Gaeta I Network and Waterways. Total road network: 4.58 Paths: 2.17 Off-road: 2.41 Sea connection: yes Unconnected road pieces: 3 Continent surface: 9.24 Land coverage: 0.261 km per square km Road efficiency index: 0.202 Water efficiency index: 1.695 Overall efficiency index: 1.897 Accesibility Land With Restricted Access is present in Gaeta 1. Our survey found an entity orb teleporter and a few ban lines. Since population density is very low, these obstacles are not a big threat for travelers and explorers. More information *Second Life Road Network Directory - for the road network *Gaeta I Network *http://virtualchristine.com/newbie-sl-world-map/ - an older map *List Of Continents *http://bakerblinker.wordpress.com/2008/04/17/greta-1/ - from the old days when Gaeta was in construction Second Life Geography Category:Grid structures